Good Morning Angel
by Nozomi Kurihara
Summary: Dreams... Will dreams end in dreams? Do we have the chance for it to be a reality?
1. Temple of Dreams

Authors Note: This fan fiction is a little edited by me, and is not like the real G.T.O.

The italic words are what Uehara Anko thinks…

The italic and underlined words are Uehara Anko's memories.

_ Good morning everyone_

_ Right now, it's __6 o'clock a.m.___

"Bye Mom!" I waved Mom good-bye as I went to the door.

_ My name would be Uehara Anko_

_ I have this cheerful state every morning. _

_ By the way, in this early morning_

_ Where do you think am I going—_

I passed by the "Temple of Dreams" and up-up the stairs I went… And saw Yoshikawa sleeping again (standing)…

"**YOSHIKAWA!**" I yelled at him in his ears.

"**WHA!**" Yoshikawa screamed and woke up, "Ah, Anko-san, good mor…" he said as he scratched his head, but I interrupted, "Not again—! You're sleeping every night, right?? Or are you nocturnal and sleep every morning!?" I yelled.

As I was yelling, he was sleeping again, "Ah! Don't sleep while I'm talking!! Here, I'll help you, too! If we won't finish it now, we'll be late for school!" I pulled him by his arms.

"Sorry, Anko-san," he smiled.

_ I always come here to fetch_

_ This geeky and dorky,_

_ Yoshikawa Noboru._

= School (Rooftop) =

"Oh really girl, how come you can be alive till now?" Urumi said, "Besides, you're already a teen, and you need to find a guy for yourself now… Or don't tell me, you two are going out…"

"NO WAY!" I yelled, "Well, I can't do anything… I made a promise to him when we were still small…"

_ "Anko will always protect you okay? I promise!"_

_ "Yeah!"_

"Huh, promise like that? Do you think Yoshikawa still remembers it? That's impossible, okay?"

"Mm… I know that, too… But—"Yoshikawa came running as he waves his hand, "Anko-san!!"

And of course, stumbles, "Ugh!"

"Ah! Don't come running, okay?! Just walk!!" Anko yelled running towards him.

"… Well, now I know… you're the one, who can't stop looking after him, right?'' Urumi mumbled…

= On the way home =

_I can't make him alone…_

_ He's my friend…_

_ But I wonder why he grew up like this…_

"Anko-san, look! There's a sparrow in that tree. Aren't they cute…?" he smiled as he stopped walking and stared at it, "Ah, I forgot, I need to give you this," I also stopped, and he gave me some little kind of pouch, "This is a charm from our temple, by holding this, you could see good dreams."

"Charm of Dreams?" I said.

_Oh yeah, Yoshikawa's temple…._

_ It was the __Temple__ of __Dreams___

_ I really don't understand it though…_

_ "Noboru-chan, you're temple is kinda different… The statues aren't the same like the other ones…" I said, as I stared at a statue of a strange creature._

_ "That's a __BAKU__; it eats the bad dreams of people." Yoshikawa said as he pinpointed at it._

= Anko's Room =

_ The temple protects everyone's dream, that's why it's called_

_Temple__ of __Dreams___

_ Well, the name doesn't matter though…_

_ Yoshikawa will someday manage this temple…_

_ But—_

"Yoshikawa would manage that someday but if he's like that, it shouldn't be good." I smiled as I talked to the pouch, "Hey, the Charm of Dreams, if it is true that I can see a nice dream…" I hang the charm around my neck, like some kind of necklace…

_Let me see a dream, wherein _

_ Yoshikawa is much manlier…_

_ More handsome and responsible…_

While I was sleeping, the pouch suddenly emitted some mysterious light… And I floated from my bed… Out the window…

As I woke up, I was in the Temple of Dreams… "… Huh? What?!" I looked around…

"Why am I outside? And floating, too!" as I looked around more, I saw something shining by my chest… "The charm, it's shining…"

_Is it because of you?_

I held it tight… It wiggled… And some kind of a weird mirror came out…

Anko surprised by the some kind of a fantasy, she screamed…

"M-mirror…? Why…" Anko stopped floating, and stared at the mirror, when she heard someone speak with haste and fear…

"Please! Please help Kenta somehow… He won't stop sweating and… and…" a lady holding a boy went by the entrance to the temple.

And two young maidens appeared, "Please calm down. Leave it all to us… Please head this way…" and they all disappeared entering the temple so I followed.

_Ah! Now I know why this place seems familiar!_

_ This is the __Temple__ of __Dreams__!_

_ What are they doing in this kind of time?_

I peeked from the space of the door and saw the boy very straitened, "Will they like cast the demon out?... Nah it can't be… But he look so, strained…" I mumbled…

"Oh, you poor boy… You seem very weak by now… We quickly need to finish off his bad dream… While, we do that, Mrs. Sakamoto, please stay in the other room…" Yoshikawa's grandmother said as she caressed the forehead of the boy.

"Ah… yes… please take care of Kenta…" the mother said, as she went to the other room.

"Noboru, are you ready?" the grandmother of Yoshikawa said.

"Yep!" Yoshikawa answered, as he held some kind of a sword in his hand.

_ Yoshikawa!?_

"The mirror is missing, so I won't go but I know you can do it alone. Please do your best for the boy's sake."

"Yes grandma. Hacchi! Pocchi!" he called out.

"Hello!" poof a strange creature appeared.

"Noboru♪" the strange creature said, as the two of them went closer to Yoshikawa.

"The [other] me can do anything without the mirror, so please leave it all to me."

_The BAKUs are moving!!_

_ Aren't they just statues???_

Grandma chanted something and a vortex appeared just in top of the boy's head, "Now! I'm going to send you!"

_Send you?!_

_ Where are they sending Yoshikawa!!! _

How dumb of me to jump in front of Yoshikawa and yell, "Wait! Yoshikawa!"

"Huh… Anko-san…" as Yoshikawa said his last words; we were both sucked inside the vortex…

"Oh no… Was that…?" grandma mumbled.


	2. Dream World

I was inside the vortex, floating unconsciously…

Moments past, when my consciousness came back…

_Bell pepper, Cabbage…_

_ Carrots, Potatoes…_

_ Celery, Onions…_

_ Where in the earth am I??? _

"Inside the dreams! ♪" the BAKUs stated as they smiled at me.

"Wha! A B-BAKU!!!" I yelled.

"Ehehehe— this is the first time we talk! ♪" Hacchi laughed.

"This is inside the boy's bad dream. That's why, look—" Pocchi said, and I looked around and saw many vegetables around. And I unintentionally floated again and got caught in a bowl of vegetables.

"Wha! H-hey!"

"Be careful! ♪ If not, you'll get hurt!" the BAKUs reminded, but still I continued flowing with the vegetables, it was like a river flowing.

_Don't tell me that!_

_ I know! _

_ But I can't get out!_

_ Somebody help me!_

As I was about to fall in some kind of a vegetable fall (water fall), somebody grabbed my wrist.

And it was some kind of a handsome boy…

"Anko! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"… Who are you?"

"That's the Dream Mirror your holding! Why do you have it!... Never mind… We still need to destroy the one terrorizing the boy's dream!" he said coolly as he picks up his sword.

"I asked, who you are!? I don't even know you!" I said.

_Who the heck is he?_

_ Well I still don't really care…_

_ We're still floating! Ugh!_

"You know what you call to the one who makes a dream bad? ♪" asks Pocchi.

"It's called 'Muma' it sounds dumb! ♪" Hacchi laughed.

"And you know what?! We still have something to tell! ♪" Pocchi continued.

"This handsome boy is the one who will kill the Muma! And his name is" Hacchi said…

"_Noboru-kun desu! ♪_" they both said.

_Yoshikawa!?_

I thought of him, as I imagined his face… so small… so weak… so dorky… and most of all, short!

_But this guy is handsome, cool, and mostly tall!_

_ Well, he talks rude, though…_

_ And calls me Anko!_

_ He should say Anko-san!_

_ Darn!_

_ ………………._

_ Never mind… He's still cool. ♥_

"AH! Don't lie! I know that Yoshikawa is small, weak, dorky and geeky and…" I yelled as I pinpointed at this strange guy but the guy interrupted.

_I still half believe these BAKUs statement…_

"Oh please! Let's get going and make aside the difference search!" he yelled back, "The mirror you're holding is the [Dream Mirror], using that you will search the boy possessed with the Muma." He pointed the mirror.

"Huh? Me!? Search? But how…" as I mumbled, the mirror flew out from my hand and landed in a big green bell pepper. And I saw the boy crying from the mirror.

"There!"

"If you could please! Mention the place?"

"Umm… The big bell pepper which just flowed to the right… I think…"

"Phew, at least you found him. That's good."

Yoshikawa floated towards the pepper and cut it into half, and the boy popped out.

The BAKUs caught the boy by the hand and, "Catch♪"

"Noboru Now's the chance♪"

Yoshikawa suddenly slashed the Muma which was just in top of the boy's head.

And the Muma was destroyed, and it turned into candies…

"That was the Muma?... Wow… Candies?" I said, as I caught some candies falling from above…

"BAKU eats bad dreams, right? But they're still small, so I need to turn the Muma into candies for them to eat easily."

_ I just still don't understand what's happening…_

_ But…_

_ I'm sure… _

_ And believes…_

_ He's really Yoshikawa…_

_ But why?_

"Well job done Noboru! And also Anko-chan!" a young maiden smiled, "Weren't you surprised coming into a new world suddenly?"

"Umm… You are…?" Anko asked.

poof "It's me." Grandma smiled.

"Yoshikawa's Grandma!"

"As Noboru have said a while ago, this is the Dream World… Well, I think he said… Anyway, we, the people of the Temple of Dreams have always entered people's dreams and destroy the Muma… Well, that's been out tradition and all… And, this is only a Dream World turns into a young maiden again so anything you wish for may come true, but we only change ourselves into easier bodies to move. Like mine, I'm too old to swing some swords so I prefer the younger body. winks But in Noboru's case, he unconsciously turns like that."

"Oh…" I stared at Yoshikawa.

"By the way, why does Anko have Grandma's mirror? We were having a trouble for it being lost all day!" Yoshikawa yelled.

"Ah… That was what I was going to—" I tried to explain but the BAKUs interrupted, " **IT WAS US**♪"

"We are the one who changed the contents of the charm Noboru made♪ WE thought that Anko can use the mirror♪" Hacchi explained.

"Our thought was very very correct!" Pocchi said as they both danced around."

"WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A THING!? HUH!?" Yoshikawa said fiercely and the BAKUs started to run away…

"Um, well, don't get mad at them. There's no problem, if I give it back to you, right?" I said, as I turned to face Yoshikawa, "Here, Yoshikawa…"

As I looked into his face well…

_ ………………………._

_ I can't face him!_

_ I tried to ignore it…_

_ But, he's too handsome!!_

_ He's shining like a sun!!!_

So I run away from him, without giving back the mirror, "Aaah!! I'm too shy!"

"What the…! Give it back!" he yelled again.

_Can't he do other things than yell?_

"Hmmm… could you come here for a moment, Anko-chan?" Grandma said.

"Yes?"

"I know you're still not aware of it, but you used the mirror so easily… It is impossible… Or let's say rare that someone out from the blood can use it… Those people out from our family can't even use that as a mirror… So, well, I thought it might be fun if you and Noboru could pair up to destroy the Muma…" she smiled.

"Me?"

_What!?????_

= School Garden =

"I am so sorry Anko-san! It was my fault that I didn't check the contents well…Oh I am so sorry" Yoshikawa cried out, "Well, if you don't want, I can tell Grandma for you…"  
"Oh don't say sorry that much. Hehe, your attitude and [his] attitude are way— too different, eh?" I giggled as Yoshikawa sat beside me.

"Well, I'm sorry to talk so proudly and rudely inside the dreams… I have the memory of it… But, I don't have… something like the will? Well, I really can't explain but it's like not me…"

"Oh— does that mean that dreams are still dreams?" I asked, "I think I would help you, Yoshikawa. [Muma], I really didn't know that there is something like that… And now I know, so I can't leave it alone…And I also want to help those children like Kenta. And…" I fell silent for a moment.

"And?" Yoshikawa asked.

"Ah, well, it's nothing. Don't bother; I decided that I'll help." I smiled.

"Well said♪" Hacchi said as he appeared from nowhere, "We have something you need to do♪ Work♪ Work♪ Work♪"

"You know what; Kenta-kun yesterday was possessed again with a Muma. And Grandma said that you need to help him♪" Pocchi danced.

"Kenta? But how can we cut classes?" I asked.

And Hacchi and Pocchi placed some kind of a star-shaped-sticker into our forehead… Yume is written [Dreams]. And we fell into the ground… Sleeping…

"It's a new creation of ours! Dream Trip Ticket!"Hacchi danced around.

"It is a very very nice goods that can bring you to the dream world by leaving your body!" Pocchi joined to dance with Hacchi.

As I woke up in the dream world, Yoshikawa [the other] was holding me by the shoulder, "You alright?"

"Aaaahh!!!!" I screamed…

"Not again… What's that reaction!? It's just that a little difference was made in the appearance." He said as he scratched his head in disgust.

"It's not little! Not little!" I yelled, "A-Anyway, where's Kenta?"

"It makes me sick… It's worse than the last time… The Muma may have liked him…"

_What the heck's going on here!?_

_ Oh poor Kenta!_

We saw Kenta being chased by some mutated vegetables with feet and hands… And with a size of a human… They also have swords!

"Noboru♪ you forgot your sword♪" Hacchi and Pocchi said as they handed Noboru his sword.

"In any case, I'll go stop the attacks of these weirdoes. While you go save the boy. Got that?"

"Y-Yeah!"

As Yoshikawa slashed the potato, I grabbed Kenta by his hand and hugged him, "It's alright now, _oni-chan _[big brother] will now defeat the Muma for you." I caressed his forehead as he cried.

But, Yoshikawa was in trouble and cornered by those mutated vegetables.

_Yoshikawa…_

_ He's cornered…_

_ I need to help him…_

_ It's too many…_

_ By this case… he might…_

I checked the mirror and saw Kenta's daily life…

_Kenta's real life?_

_ = Kenta at School =_

_ "Hey! Eat that all! Don't make any left overs! That's bad!"_

_ "Why can't you even eat a vegetable?"_

_ "That's uncool—"_

I hugged Kenta tighter, "That's why… Oh— you poor thing… Yeah! Come with me!"

"Darn! Stronger than the appearance eh?" Yoshikawa mumbled as he loses to the mutated vegetables and saw Anko and Kenta standing near it, "What in the earth are you doing there!?" he yelled.

"_One-chan_, is with you, so don't worry, okay?" I smiled, "In three, let's **EAT **the vegetables."

"What the—!!!" Yoshikawa turned to us.

"1…2…3!!!" and I jumped to the vegetables as Kenta also did jump and we both ate them up.

"Well done! We ate them...!" I said as I sat down, "You're cool! You can eat vegetables!" I smiled at him.

"Me?... Cool??... It's all alright!!! Potatoes, Carrots, anything! I'll eat you all!!!!" Kenta smiled and run towards them, as the vegetables run away.

And Yoshikawa stabbed the Muma he found and it turned into candies.

"_One-chan_ [Big sister], I'm not afraid of vegetables!" as he disappeared he mumbles, "_Arigato_! [Thanks!]"

"That's good… Now we know the reason of his nightmares, so—…."

"**_BAKA!!!_**" he suddenly yelled as he interrupted me, "Don't be careless even though it's only a dream! Look at what you have done with your knee!!!"

"Huh?" as I laid my eye on my knee, I saw bloods erupting from my knee, "Aaa!!! When did…!? That's why I couldn't stand!!!"

"sigh you didn't even notice it? What a fool…" he said as he carried me in his arms, "Don't move." I really blushed!

_Yoshikawa!?_

"Well, there were many bloods coming out but it wasn't that much of a deal." Grandma said as she put gauze in my knee, "Don't worry, the scar won't be there in the reality."

"You seem responsible and dependable in the reality but you really seem stupid and careless." Yoshikawa mumbled.

"… I'm sorry…" I said as I was so shy.

"Well, it's no big deal. You we're light than I thought."

_… I'm surprised_

_ Carry me in his arms?_

_ The real Yoshikawa can't do that…_

_ Even a ton of book, he can't carry…_

_ What more… _

_ It's really different…_

_ Strong and cool…_

_ Why…_

_ Why should it end as a dream?_


	3. Dream or Reality?

= On the way Home =

"It's good Kenta-kun have friends now." Yoshikawa smiled.

"Yeah!"

And as we were walking Yoshikawa bumped to an electric post and fell down to the ground, "**YOSHIKAWA!!**"

"sigh What are you doing?"

"… I am so sorry…"

_ If this was the [other] Yoshikawa…_

_ He wouldn't have bumped into an electric post…_

"…I wish the [other] Yoshikawa was in reality… And not this…" I mumbled, when I realized that I voiced out my thoughts.

"What…?" Yoshikawa said in a small voice as he looked me in sad eyes.

"… I gotta go!" I yelled as I run towards home leaving Yoshikawa alone.

"Anko-san!"

_What the heck did I just do!?_

_ It's like the real Yoshikawa should disappear!_

= Anko's Room =

_The real Yoshikawa is also important…_

_ But…_

_ Being a girl…_

_ [Imagines the other Yoshikawa]_

_What should I do…?_

Someone knocked from the window and I saw Yoshikawa, "Yoshikawa…"

"You went home so quickly… So I wondered why… I'm sorry that I entered from the window." He smiled.

"No… Well, I need to apologize, too… Don't you get bothered? In what I said awhile ago…?" I looked up to face Yoshikawa when he suddenly pushed me to the wall.

"Aaah! Yoshikawa?!"

"_It's me..._"

  
_The [other] Yoshikawa!_

_ But why…_

"_Come with me…"_ he said as he placed the Dream Trip Ticket at my forehead.

"Where are we…?"

"Inside my dreams… I wanted to talk to you without some work…" he said sweetly not like always.

"You said that you wanted me than the real Yoshikawa… I, too, want to be with you forever…" he said as he hugged me tightly in his arms.

"_Suki dayo, Anko_ [I love you, Anko]"

"_Yoshikawa…Honto ni? _[Yoshikawa… Really?]"

"This is inside the dreams but the only place where we can stay together… Stay with me… And this would be [our] reality…"

_Why do I feel empty?_

_ Is it because I feel happy?_

_ I can't think anymore…_

**ANKO-SAN!**

**No, Anko-san! This is a…**

_Yoshikawa?!_

_ This is the voice of the real Yoshikawa!_

**Please look at the mirror!**

"Get away!" I yelled as I pushed [him] away, "W-Who are you!?" I looked into the mirror.

"_Who am I? You like the Dream Guy, right?_" a Muma suddenly seized me.

_Yoshikawa!!_

As I was being sucked inside to the Muma's body, Yoshikawa suddenly came and slashed it away.

"**ANKO**!"

_In a flash of seconds,_

_ Why did I see Yoshikawa_

_ As his real self…? _

****

_"Anko-chan, you know what, starting today, I'm going to protect people's dreams." Yoshikawa said._

_ "People's dreams?" I asked, "That's cool! Noboru-chan!" I exclaimed._

_ "Then, and then… I will protect the awake Noboru-chan and Noboru-chan will protect me when I am sleeping! Promise?" I smiled._

_ "Yah! I promise!"_

__

** What Yoshikawa thinks [the mirror reveals it]**

**_ I will protect Anko-san's dreams…_**

**_ I need to be strong…_**

**_ I promised her that I'll protect her dreams…_**

_Oh…_

_ That was the reason behind it…_

_ I'm so sorry…_

_ That I forgot what you promised…_

"Anko…"

"……… Yoshikawa…" I said as I was in Yoshikawa's arms, "I was the one being possessed by the Muma… Since when?"

"I think it was since you went home alone… I became bothered and visited you there when I saw you sleeping…"

"… I'm sorry Yoshikawa… [You] were strong for me… But then, I—"

"The truth is, I also want to protect the Anko in reality… But, my hands are all full with these dreams… I can't be the Yoshikawa you think of… But, someday I'll be strong… _Soremade mattete kureruka? _[Will you wait for me, till then?]" He told me sweetly as he kissed me good bye…

"_Un… Matteru... Zutto… _{Yes… I'll be waiting… Forever}"

= Temple of Dreams =

"What♪ Anko you'll quit???" Hacchi said as he sat down on Anko's head.

"Why? Why?" Pocchi asked as he lay down on Anko's laps.

"I think that the duty was too hard for Anko-chan, for the mean time, I'm still gonna use it." Grandma smiled.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I think I became a more trouble than a help."

"Ah, I don't think so. If my body started to stop moving, then you may use it again."

"Yes!"

_ Until that time…_

_ I no longer can see the Dream Yoshikawa…_

"Anko-san!!" Yoshikawa came running as he waves his hands.

_But…_

"Here! I think this time, nothing weird will happen." He smiled, "I double-checked the contents, too."

"Huh? It's okay— I still have the charm you gave me last time."

"No." he said as he hangs the charm around my neck, "By seeing nice dreams, it means that you're protected from nightmares. If you don't receive this charm, I can't protect you." He smiled.

_I still can see him even not in dreams…_

"Yoshikawa… Thanks!"

_Someday…_

_I'll be waiting…_


End file.
